


Sourumeito (Soulmate)

by vogue91



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Taken by a nervousness which origin he couldn’t pinpoint, he drank another sip of what was left of his vodka, rushing to ask for another one.He was under the impression that it was going to be a long night.





	Sourumeito (Soulmate)

Nino was thinking.

Specifically, he was thinking about Sakurai Sho.

He thought about all those times they had fought, even for the stupidest stuff, he thought about the existential incongruities between them, he thought about all those things coming between them, separating them.

And he thought he couldn’t care less.

 

~

 

They had gone out together, at a place in Shibuya that Nino knew well. He had asked him out right after the recordings for their new album; it was early enough, and Sho hadn’t found any reason to say no.

It didn’t happen often for the two of them to be together, alone. Normally there was someone with them, mostly Aiba or Ohno, while that night Nino hadn’t wanted to extend the invitation to anyone else; he didn’t have a clear purpose in mind, he just knew he had been known Sakurai Sho for too many years now, and that he still had his doubts about him, doubts that somehow made him attractive to his eyes.

As if it was a challenge, and Nino _hated_ losing.

“So... what do you think of the new album?” Sho asked all of a sudden, to start a conversation. Nino sipped his drink, smiling.

“I like it. It was fun recording it.” he put the glass down on the table and stared at him for a while, as if he was reluctant to talk. “Oh, and I particularly like the rapped parts. You really did your best” he praised him, the way he always did, and that never let the other side know if he was paying a compliment or mocking them.

One of those sides of his nature that Nino showed as a routine, and that were an effective strategy to confuse the man in front of him.

Sho looked at him, startled, then bowed his head with an embarrassed smile and thanked him.

Taken by a nervousness which origin he couldn’t pinpoint, he drank another sip of what was left of his vodka, rushing to ask for another one.

He was under the impression that it was going to be a long night.

 

~

 

It was late.

Too late.

Nino had lost count of how much Sho had actually drank, but he didn’t care; he knew that he had gone over the edge of sobriety a long while ago. He recognized the signs telling him that his friend was buzzed, if not completely drunk.

They had gotten out the bar and had taken a taxi.

Once they had arrived at Sho’s, Nino had gotten off with him, as if he wanted to make sure that he was going to get home safe and sound.

The elder had launched a long battle with his keys to decide which was the right one, when he had felt Nino’s hands, small and intrusive, on his hips.

He wanted to turn abruptly, but his reflexes and the alcohol made him take a few seconds before facing him, frowning and with that confused expression that hadn’t abandoned him during the whole night.

Nino had gotten even closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, his mouth close to his ear.

“You know, Sho... they always say we’re made for each other, right? With all our differences, our incompatibilities, our fights...” he murmured, suave.

Sho froze.

He got where Nino was going, but it took him a while to elaborate a proper response.

His head was starting to spin.

“Well... perhaps it’s true, isn’t it?” he blabbed, hesitating, and as much as his senses were dulled it was like he could _feel_ Nino’s mouth twisting into a smile, pressed right against his ear.

“Or perhaps it isn’t.” he whispered, his voice full of promises and expectations, that for some weird reason made Sho’s heart beat faster.

The younger got in front of him, his face a few inches from his.

Sho was drunk, but he wasn’t dumb. He knew what was about to happen, he just didn’t know whether he wanted it or not.

But it was too late.

The distance between them was to a minimum now, and he had decided to go with the flow, and let things have their course.

“...or perhaps it’s true we’re too different.” Nino said, the exact moment Sho had expected to feel his lips.

The man’s voice was back to normal, firm, seraphic, without trace of the malice there was before.

Nino conceded him one last smile and made as to leave, waving at him.

“Have a good night, Sho-chan!” he said out loud, going away. Smiling.

It was true, he was somehow fascinated by Sho.

Not _that_ way, but he was.

In that moment he almost felt sorry for him, left there at his front door, drunk and with an expectation or a fear that hadn’t come true.

More than fascinating him, Sho was fun for him, for how easy he was.

And that way, after all, they were truly made for each other.


End file.
